Exevocene ( The beggining of the Exevocene )
In 50 M.Y.F ( Millions of Years in Future ) Earth has changed , passing through ages and finally coming to Exevocene , in Exevocene the periods are 21 M.Y.F to 50 M.Y.F , life has changed alot , its precussor Recovorcene was very normal and basic , with animals starting to dominate Earth after Mankind killed them all. The holocene ending + Extinction of Holocene Megafauna Humankind dont know but they are killing many animals , helping them to become extinct . And this may occur in years . The Holocene ended when Humankind killied many animals and polluted their enviroment , humankind may be a least concern species today , but after they hunted animals and many disease , volcanos and natural disasters killed them, they became near threatened , vulnerable , endangered , critically endangered , then the indians and africans will be extinct , then humankind will be an extinct in the wild in one point they will be extinct , then the destroyed zoos and parks will be only to least concern species to thrive Aftermath of the extinction The animals who did not survived where * Half of the elephants * Some species of bats * Half species of bears ( like the spectacled bear ) * Many alligators and crocs and many turtles * European bison * All of the rhinos minus one * Half of the big cats * Humans * All species of Blue Macaws * Some birds * Some bees * Half species of butterfly * 1 Species of Camels * All endangered species and some least concern. The surviving animals where : * Some old world monkeys * Some elephants * 3 Species of lemurs * Gazelles and antelopes * Marsupials * Owls * Seabirds and penguins * Hyraxes * Half of bats species * Giraffes * Zebras * Baboons * Tapir * Cattle * Domestic horses * Molluscs and cephalopods * Rodents and Lagomorphs * Some parrots and parakeets * Insects * Some reptiles and amphibians * Domestic camels * Sloths * Anteaters * Eagles * Most fish and invertebrates * Deer * Cats and dogs * Some seals * All least concern species The survivors will fill different ecological niches who humankind whiped them out , many monkeys will grow the size of gorillas , sloths the sizes of megatheriums , and diversifying into different species , and turning into new Megafaunas who will dominate Earth Timeline The timeline of Recorvocene and Exevocene are marked with R for Recorvocene and E for exevocene , example : 7 M.Y.F R 5 M.Y.F R Earth is slowly recovering from the damage that humankind made , a new ice age was born , thus many locations are now frozen , the bering strait is once again conected to North America , many animals will migrate to different places to fill the niches. Many locations are not recognizable , the piramids are shruken under the sands , mt. Rushmore is gone , the meditteranean sea has dried up , a new ice age will be made , many cats and dogs in Europe have evolved fur , many muskox migrates , wolves hunt them and the Grizzlor Bears walks through the snow. Meanwhile on Medditeranean deserts , gazelles migrates to Europe , turning into Eurozelles , gazelles who are evolved to live in ices , in the desert , cryptiles run into the sands , scrofas are hunted by desert wolves and grykens feed on cryptile eggs. The Amazon rainforest has turned into a prairie , which babookari and 2 remaining new world monkeys are preyed by Sarcocats , many caracaras fly through the plains looking for food and many rodents and cattle lives on those prairies. 10 M.Y.F R Earth has recovered , Antarctica has ice again , many animals are now diversified in each location , many gazelles now live on North America due to the Mediterranean sea dried up in 5 M.Y.F the estimated time for full recovery of biodiversity after a potential Holocene extinction, if it were on the scale of the five previous major extinction events. Even without a mass extinction, by this time most current species will have disappeared through the background extinction rate, with many cladesgradually evolving into new forms. Africa is changing alot , the widening East African Rift valley is flooded by the Red Sea, causing a new ocean basin to divide the continent of Africa35 and the African Plate into the newly formed Nubian Plate and the Somali Plate. At the mauritious island , hypercanes have destroyed much of the islands , Madagascar is one of the surviving islands , some species of lemurs have evolved to fill the other lemur niches , and they are stalked by giant birds called Deinoalbatross evolved from Black-browed albatross. North America is strange , by most part , wolves have to compete with a South american new predator , the Predator rats , in Florida , a new predator is evolving , in the Canada , bears hunts herds of deers and rabbucks are widespread on the warmer regions 20 M.Y.F E Earth is now dominated by small mammals and bigger ones , bigger animals will evolve in 40 M.Y.F to then evolve to their final forms in 50 M.Y.F , earth is warm , many prairies and grasslands are seen , rainforest are starting to grow. The forests of europe are home to many small critters like the Lesser pheasant , many squirrels live on the small areas and wolves still dominate 50 M.Y.F E Animals dominates everything , sucesfully evolving to fill niches , many predatory rats fill the conifers , many Seales dominate the ocean , many gigababoon and raboons dominate the prairies of africa , many species have evolved and diversified in this time to become and re-establish the ecossystem , without humans , the animals are all least concern. In Florida , an gigantic alligator like animal called Alligotter ( Lontra missisipiensis) lives on the rainforests waters , hunting many unlucky Key horses ( Equus virginianus clavius ) who drink the water. Invasive species like Cottonmouth and phytons are extinct , and their niche was occupied by nothing. Category:Future Evolution